


Alternative Ending: WhoBob Whatpants?

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bullied Patrick Star, Bullying, Heaven & Hell, Intervention, Judgement Day, Murder-Suicide, Rejected Apology, Rejection, Revenge, Shooting Guns, Spongebob Lashes Out, Spongebob Squarepants: WhoBob Whatpants?, Spongebob leaves his friends, Spongebob's New Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative ending, public shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: When Spongebob's friends apologized to Spongebob, he rejects them and lashes out at them for calling him Idiot Boy. There is a difference, what if Spongebob doesn't forgive them. Spongebob befriends with a group of rebellious people called The Kobra Crew, who accepts Spongebob as their member.
Kudos: 6





	1. I won't forgive You All!

"Spongebob, we're sorry that we made you run out of town and it's good to have you back." said Mr. Krabs.

"No! I will never forgive any of you all!" shouted Spongebob in anger. "What?" said Sandy. "All I ever wanted is to have fun with every each one of you, but you guys called me an idiot boy and were busy of something!" said Spongebob, disgruntled. "Spongebob, we just said we're sorry." said Mr. Krabs. "I don't care, Eugene Krabs!" said Spongebob. "Spongebob!" said Mr. Krabs, shocked when Spongebob called him by the first name.

"First of all, I quit being your special employee! And all you care about is your money, which has nothing to do with you anymore!" shouted Spongebob. "Spongebob, calm down. It's not even a big of a deal, why is there a reason to yell at us?" said Patrick. "Because, dumb star, all you care is your stupid cake for your dumb family!" sad Spongebob. "Please, stop. You're hurting my feelings." said Patrick. "Oh, I hurt your feelings back. Idiots!" said Spongebob. "Why you gotta be so rude? You don't have to yell at us, we're sorry." said Sandy. "Stop saying you're sorry, you nuthead!" said Spongebob. "Who are you calling me a _nuthead_?" said Sandy, shockingly mad. 

"You! If y'all don't want me around, I should find new friends and be better off without you all!" said Spongebob. "Lad, calm down. Please, stop your anger towards us. I know you have a right to be mad at us, but I think you gone too far." said Mr. Krabs. "I don't care if I GONE TOO FAR!" Shouted Spongebob. "Ooh." said Squidward, laughing. "And laugh it up, Squidbum." said Spongebob. "Hey, what?" said Squidward, stopped laughing and becomes shocked of what Spongebob said to him.

"Spongebob..." said Sandy, in sorrow. "Shut up, Sandy! All of you people have some nerve, I don't care about what you guys want from me, I don't care about all of you (including Gary). I should ignore him, too." said Spongebob. "Spongebob, you're being ridiculous." said Patrick, beginning to cry. "I don't care about your cries either, you guys deserved to be yelled at by me and deserve the tears." said Spongebob. "Give us another chance, please?" said Sandy.

"No, I will not give you any more chances at all!" said Spongebob, extremely angry. "How long are you gonna stay mad at us and never forgive us?" said Sandy, beginning to cry as well. "Forever!" Said Spongebob, crying and yelling in anger.

"Forever?" said Mr. Krabs, confused and sad.

"Yes, forever! As if it's for you, I'm pretty sure I'll be moving on from all of you losers forever and regret having memories with you and Gary." said Spongebob before he leaves Krusty Krab to go home.

Spongebob slams the door, leaving the others upset.

"I guess, lad's had a right to be upset at us and we deserve it." said Mr. Krabs, saddened.

As Spongebob went home, he yells at Gary to get out of his home and he kicks him out. Gary is now upset that his owner doesn't forgive him as well, he moves into Sandy's treedome.


	2. New Crew in Bikini Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spongebob shuns all of his friends for calling him an idiot boy, he unknowingly hangs with the wrong crowd that torments people.

A sad Mr. Krabs closed his restaurant back down, leaving it in hiatus, much to Squidward's freedom. Squidward is still mad about what SpongeBob said to him, although he is still free from working.

"Hey, dad, what's going on? Why are you so sad?" said Pearl, worried. "I lost my fry cook, he hates me and the others for calling him idiot boy. I'm closing down my restaurant for good, much to my sadness and Plankton's happiness." said Krabs. "Oh, daddy... Why did you call him an idiot boy?" said Pearl. "Because he made a mistake, he accidentally thrown my money into the fryer. I was covered with fry grease. That's why I kicked him and call him that." said Krabs. "Dad, you have to learn how to be careful with others' feelings like that." said Pearl, comforting her father. "I know, I tried. How could I be so stupid like this?" said Krabs. "Don't say that, dad. You not stupid, I know you made a mistake. All you gonna is forgive yourself first." said Pearl.

Patrick goes into a mental breakdown, his sister Sam comes by to comfort him. "Patrick, what happened?" said Sam. "SpongeBob! He calls me and our friends out for calling him idiot boy and he shunned us." said Patrick. "Oh, Patrick..." Said Sam, who is sorrow and feels sorry for her brother. "I feel that he will never see us again, we're dead to him already." said Patrick, crying.

Sandy is upset, wondering around her room. She punches the wall in frustration, leaving a hole in it. "Gary, I'm sorry that it happened to you too. I really hope SpongeBob will stop being so resentful to us somehow." said Sandy.

SpongeBob walks around the city in Bikini Bottom, starting fresh on his own to vent his anger. "Hey, kid. You need someone?" said the rebellious man fish with sunglasses and cool red jacket, who is the leader of his group called The Kobra Crew. "Who are you people?" asked SpongeBob, confused. "We're the Kobra Crew. I'm Dale, what's your name?" said Dale. "I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. I'm starting my own life, you know like being on my own to start something fresh without friends." said SpongeBob. "Do you have friends now?" said Dale. "Well, I told my now ex friends off for calling me idiot boy, causing me to go away from Bikini Bottom. I lost my memory once, but came back when they took me back to Bikini Bottom. But I was angry at them, I had nothing to do with them." said SpongeBob. "Gosh, I'm really sorry to hear that. Why don't you join our group, whatcha think?" said Dale, smirking.

"I say... I will join in and be one of your members." said Spongebob. "That's a deal." said Dale. The two share high five and Spongebob joins the Kobra, in order to move on with them.


	3. Patrick Has had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spongebob joins the Kobra crew, he and his new friends began to torment Spongebob's ex friends. When this gets worse, Patrick is traumatized by one of the Kobra members Zackary when he called Patrick stupid and Patrick becomes more than sad.

The next day, at the park...

Spongebob and his new friends: The Kobra Crew were popping others' balloons, saying hi to the rebellious kids, and popping balloons from the balloon cart. "Hey, you're gonna pay for this balloon!" said the balloon man, yelling at the Kobra Crew and Spongebob.

"What the heck is going on?" said Pearl. "Look out, it's the Kobra Crew." said Squidward. "And Spongebob? But, he can't be friends with them, they're rebellious bullies in Bikini Bottom." said Sandy, confused and shocked. Gary meowed in surprised. "Hello, Krabs." said Dale. "Dale, what did you do to Spongebob?" said Mr. Krabs. "What did I do? I asked him to join us, he said yes because you guys called him idiot boy. What are you idiots doing at the park?" said Dale. "We're just talking." said Mr. Krabs. "Spongebob, what did you do to yourself when you joined them. This isn't you?" said Sandy, confused. "Oh shut up, you dumb nut. You know, I'm moving on. I wish you and the others get a life and shove it in your butts." said Spongebob.

Sandy and the others gasped of what Spongebob said to them (except Squidward, who didn't care). "And even that fat, stupid starfish needs a life to get the smart in his head and stop being a nuisance goof goober." said one of the Kobra members, Zackary, teasing Patrick about his brain. "Stop calling my brother." said Sam, defending Patrick. "That, too." said Spongebob. "OK, guys, let's get some soda." said Dale. "Spongebob?" said Mr. Krabs. Spongebob sticks his tongue at his ex-friends. "How rude." said Pearl, shocked and confused. "I gotta go back home to paint." said Squidward. The others leave, except for Patrick who becomes depressed. "Patrick, are you coming?" said Sam. "No, I'll be fine." said Patrick. "Are you sure, little brother?" said Sam, worried. "Yeah." said Patrick. "OK..." Said Sam before she leaves. At the mall, Patrick goes on the roof of the mall. "Man, I want to die. I can't stand this anymore, I can't believe Spongebob's new friend called me stupid and fat. I can't do this, why is this happening to me? Why am I here? I just want to die now." Said Patrick, scared and depressed. Patrick sits down, seeing the height so high. "I can't do this, I don't want to die. I ca..." said Patrick, confused and scared. Patrick tried to crawl on the roof pole, but he falls off the roof and screamed. As he lands on the ground hard, one of the fish screamed as she sees Patrick fell from the roof. Patrick is put into a painful coma.


	4. Zachary's Blog Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patrick falls off the cliff of the mall, he is taken to a hospital. But this enrages Sam more, when she reads one of Kobra's members text on the Kobra Crew Blog.

This Evening, Patrick is taken to a hospital. His condition is critical while he is in a coma. Sandy and the others arrived, including Patrick and Sam's parents. "Doctor, what just happened?" said Mrs. Star. "Patrick Star has been falling off the roof of the mall, it appears that he was attempting suicide." said the doctor. "Oh my gosh, Patrick." said Sam. "I can't believe this happened after SpongeBob ended us." said Mr. Krabs. "Poor Patrick, why did you have to hurt yourself like this?" Said Pearl, crying about Patrick. "He should've told me when he's depressed." said Sam.

"And SpongeBob didn't come to the hospital, he didn't care about Patrick committing suicide either? I wish I want to talk to him, but I just can't believe his new friends." said Sandy. "But we can't talk to him because he's still mad at us and ignoring us." Said Mr. Krabs.

"How's our son?" said Mr. Star. "He's in a painful coma, his ribs were fractured, his head is bleeding from behind, and his heartbeat is slowly beating. But we'll save his life as soon as possible, he's gonna be alright when we do. Would you like to see him?" said the doctor. "Yes." said Mr. Star.

Patrick and Sam's parents go into the room to see their son, while others are worried.

"Sam, is there something wrong? Why are you getting mad?" said Mr. Krabs. "Yes. Look at this post." said Sam as she gives Mr. Krabs her phone. "What does this say?" asked Mr. Krabs. "It says: To, Patrick the Stupid Starfish. I really hope that you have learned your lesson, oh wait. You already did by falling off the cliff of the roof. You deserve it for yelling at him." said Sandy, reading the blog post from Zachary. "Who said such stuff like that? That ain't right to say bad things about innocent people who didn't anything wrong or whether they didn't mean it." said Pearl. "This is gone too far, I am gonna find that dude and kill him." said Sam. "Samantha, please calm down. It's not worth it." said Sandy. "I will not calm down, Zachary is gonna pay. I am sick and tired of the leader's best friend." said Sam.

Sam leaves the hospital to get revenge on Dale's sidekick Zachary. "Sam, wait!" said Sandy, trying to stop Sam from getting revenge, but to no avail.

"What do we do now?" said Pearl. "I need to call his parents about what happened, we need an intervention this weekend." said Mr. Krabs. "Good idea, intervention is what we're gonna do." said Sandy.


End file.
